1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having a shaft and a bracket for supporting the shaft.
2.Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle having a bracket for supporting a shaft such as a steering shaft has been known (for example, see JP-B-3778536). JP-B-3778536 discloses a motorcycle including a steering shaft, a front fork and a topside bracket for fixing the steering shaft and the front fork. A central axis of the steering shaft and a central axis of the front fork are not parallel to and intersect with each other. The topside bracket is configured such that a front fork inserting hole having an inner diameter substantially equal to an outer diameter of the front fork is provided, and a steering shaft inserting hole having an inner diameter larger than an outer diameter of the steering shaft is provided. Accordingly, the topside bracket can be fitted to a steering shaft and a front fork that are not parallel to each other at a time of assembly. In addition, the motorcycle of JP-B-3778536 is configured to eliminate rattle of the steering shaft by inserting a collar having an inner diameter equal to the outer diameter of the steering shaft in the steering shaft inserting hole after the topside bracket is fitted to the steering shaft and the front fork, and further by tightening a cap nut onto the steering shaft.
In order to eliminate the rattle of the steering shaft in the motorcycle of JP-B-3778536, the collar must be inserted in and on both the steering shaft inserting hole and the steering shaft without any play after inserting the steering shaft in the steering shaft inserting hole, and the cap nut must be tightened onto the steering shaft. Therefore, the assembly work of the steering shaft and front forks is complicated by the topside bracket.